Police Powers
The Police Powers & Provisions Act: 1786 – 10 Cel. I c.3 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) As defined in Article 2aii)g) of the Great Provision of Justice Act: 1773 the state shall pay for the provision of penalties. 1bi) It is the responsibility of the Lord Constable under the direction of the Monarch and Council of Domestic Affairs to maintain law and order and control the Police. 1bii) The Leader of the Council of Ministers should appoint at least one Minister to shadow the work of the Lord Constable. 1ci) It is necessary to regulate the actions and responsibilities of the Police for the benefit of both Police Constables and Officers and also for the subjects of the Kingdom of Pyrus. 2ai) There shall be one Police Headquarters in each region of the Kingdom of Pyrus. This shall include one Chief Constable, one Deputy Chief Constable, two Intendents, and one Officer for each province within the region, as well as Constables for administrative work. 2aii) There shall be one Police Station in each province of the Kingdom of Pyrus. This shall include one Intendent and one Officer and five Constables for every one thousand people in the province. 2bi) Other necessary equipment and staff shall be provided through the Council of Domestic Affairs. 3ai) The Police shall have the responsibility to investigate all allegations made by the government or subjects in a manner determined by themselves, the Council of Domestic Affairs or through legislation. 3bi) Investigations must be carried out with as little intrusion as possible in the lives of subjects. 3bii) The Police have the authority to investigate any place or person within the Kingdom of Pyrus. However a Warrant must be issued by a Magistrate to search a property or question a subject without their consent. 3ci) The Police must regularly tour the settlements and lands of the Kingdom of Pyrus. 3cii) The Police must protect the will of the Monarch and the servants of the Crown. 4ai) Police Stations and Headquarters shall have cells in which Detainees who are awaiting questioning or transfer to the Prison Service can be kept secure. 4aii) Only one Detainee shall be kept in each cell, which shall have four solid walls and a ceiling that shall be whitewashed every six months. The floor shall be laid with flag stones and mortared in place. 4aiii) Each cell shall be no less than two metres by three metres in size and shall contain suitable bedding for the detainee and a partitioned toilet facility. 4aiv) The entire room shall be visible from a viewing hatch in the door through which a package no greater than forty centimetres by ten centimetres and no less than thirty centimetres by eight centimetres shall be able to pass. 4av) Cells shall not contain windows, although skylights may be fitted to provide light and ventilation. Skylights shall be square with a diagonal of no greater than forty centimetres. A grid of iron bars shall be placed over the skylight so that no object larger than nine square centimetres can pass through. 4avi) No cell shall contain anything other than that prescribed here or in other Acts. 4avii) Detainees shall be required to remove all their clothing and personal belongs and will be provided with a clean, simple garment made of linen and a pair of wooden clogs. 4aviii)Detainees will have access to suitable washing facilities for themselves and their garments. 5ai) The questioning of detainees shall be done by two Policemen and a clerk shall transcribe the conversation. The transcripts may include any facial expressions made, gestures or other relevant information. The transcripts of the conversation may be presented in a legal case as evidence. 5aii) The questioning must break for fifteen minutes every two hours to allow the Detainee to use the facilities and get some exercise. 5aiii) During questioning the Detainee must have access to half a litre of drinking water for every two hours of questioning. 5bi) A Legal Representative must be present during questioning and can advise the Detainee on his responses. 5bii) A Detainee is compelled to answer the questions he or she is asked failure to do so may be taken as an attempt to pervert the course of justice. 5biii) Detainees may be kept for questioning for a maximum of two days, if an extension is required this can be granted by a Magistrate. A maximum of a further four days may be granted for questioning. 5ci) Detainees shall be provided with food and water while they are detained. Also they shall be given one hour of out-door exercise a day. 5cii) The food provided will be simple yet wholesome and should be varied each day. One piece of fresh fruit should be provided to the detainee before eight o’clock in the evening with one litre of drinking water. 5ciii) Exercise will consist of running or walking in an enclosed open-air courtyard. A whip may be used to motivate detainees in their exercises. 6ai) Those accused of a criminal offence must be detained by the Police for transfer to the Prison Service once arrested. 6aii) An arrest is made when a Police Officer says to a suspect “You are under arrest”. 6bi) Attempting to resist arrest is a small crime that is punishable by a fine and three months in prison. 7ai) Assaulting a Police Constable or Officer is a small crime that is punishable by a whipping of at least twelve lashes. 7aii) It is a medium crime to impersonate a Police Constable or Officer for the purpose of perverting the course of justice or other malicious act. 7bi) Attempting to escape detention is a small crime that is punishable by at least six months in prison and a whipping of at least fifty lashes. 7ci) Attempting to pervert the course of justice is a medium crime and Magistrates are free to sentence the criminal to whatever sentence they feel is deserved. 8ai) There are six ranks in the Police Force, these are given with their pay; a) Chief Constable 25gcs b) Deputy Chief Constable 20gcs c) Intending 12gcs d) Chief Inspector 8gcs e) Inspector 4gcs f) Constable 1gcs 8bi) Promotion and discipline of officers and constables within each regional constabulary shall be at the discretion of the Chief Constable. 8bii) The promotion and discipline of Chief Constables shall be at the discretion of the Lord Constable. Passed Mr Ulm Tradanor – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes